Wrestling Feelings
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  Miss Marvel meets John Cena.  Insanity and chaos ensue. Prelude to Hostile Hosting.


**Wrestling Feelings **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

One Shot 

The blonde Air Force brat Carol Danvers, the heroine Avenger Miss Marvel, was giddy to say the least. After secretly stealing a backstage pass, she began her quest, to find the man she loved so much.

John Cena.

Carol walked by the other super stars; waving to some, sticking her tongue out to others. She then finally found John Cena's prep room. Using her super strength, she twisted the doorknob, opening the door. She giggled as she closed it,

"My Johnny's going to be in for a surprise."  
She sat on the couch and waited.

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers compound… **

Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis, was walking the halls of the compound after another grueling training session. He was dressed in jeans and another dragon fantasy shirt. He rounded a corner and was tackled by a white blur.

A familiar female voice cheered,

"Sweetie!"  
It was Farrah, the feline heroine Persiana. She was also Leon's girlfriend.

Leon groaned,

"Farrah, what are you doing?"

The lioness purred,

"Spending time with my sexy hunk. Carol's gone off and I finally have you all to myself."

She pressed her lips on his, sharing a passionate, lustful kiss.

Sam Wilson, the Falcon, and T'challa, the Black Panther, walked by. The avian hero crowed,

"Oh, yeah, Leon! Get it on!"

Leon broke off the kiss and glared daggers at his teammate before he felt Farrah's limbs contort around him, and her head resting on his shoulder. She had the most angelic and innocent of all smiles as she began purring.

Black Panther shook his head,

"Must you always be so…physical, Farrah?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yep, it's the only way I can show my sexy boyfriend I like him so much."

Leon sighed,

"Lucky me."

He looked at his situation and, knowing he would never get out of it, shook his head and asked,

"Have you seen Carol around?"

Sam tapped his chin in thought,

"Now that I think about it, I heard the WWE was in town and she said something about seeing John Cena."

Everyone's eyes widened at that; none of them forgot the last time the WWE came to town. It was a nightmare, and Vince went on one of his tirades. The avian Avenger said,

"I'll get the others."

**Meanwhile… **

John Cena had arrived in the arena. He was carrying some equipment he had to the prep room, high-fiving those that wanted to. The former champion opened the door and gasped,

"YOU!"  
Miss Marvel grinned,

"Hi, honey. Miss me?"

At this, John bolted out of there, dropping all that he was carrying. He screamed at the top of his lungs,

"SHE'S BACK! SHE'S GOING TO CATCH ME!"  
Carol hollered,

"Come back, Johnny! Us Bostonians need to stick together!"

Chris Jericho, the blonde ego-maniac, grinned,

"Nice one, ass clown! Scared of a little girl!"  
He turned and was speared through the brick wall by the irate half-Kree heroine.

It was around this time that the other West Coast Avengers had arrived at the arena. Crisis noticed Shawn Michaels and Triple H, the tag-team DX, sharing a laugh. The red-eyed hero went up to them,

"Sorry to bust in like this, but I need some help."

Hunter shook his head,

"Think nothing of it. What'd you need?"

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, explained,

"We lost one of our teammates. Rather, she found out John Cena was in town and tried to meet him again."

Shawn winced,

"Oh, poor John."

Hunter blinked,

"Wait, doesn't he have a restraining order on her?"

Sam shrugged,

"He does, but, like Vince's medication, it doesn't work."

The Heartbreak Kid blinked,

"There's medication that works on Vince?"

Hunter rolled his eyes,

"Never mind. We'll help you look for Miss Marvel. She shouldn't be too hard to find."

At this, John Cena ran past all of them, shouting,

"HELP! SHE'S GAINING ON ME!"  
Carol cackled, enjoying the thrill of the chase. Farrah shrugged,

"Well, that wasn't so hard."

John Cena and Carol had ran off to a secluded area of the arena. Trapped, John came up with the most desperate act he could think of; begging,

"Please. I'm gettin' called out by Shaemus, and I gotta respond to that. Can we pick this up another time, please?"

Carol thought for a moment, then said,

"OK."

It was around this time that Shaemus was calling out John Cena about how he never could obtain the immortality and glamour of the WWE that he had.

John Cena's entrance played, and thousands of fans were on their feet, for a standing ovation. Shaemus looked around and scoffed as the music stopped and Cena entered the ring,

"Oh, that's real original. I mean, who in their right mind would think that John Cena…"

Thousands of loud screaming fans cheered at the mention of John Cena. Shaemus glared,

"Like I said, who in their right mind would think that John Cena captures the essence of the WWE and this business obviously has issues and-."

Just then, John Cena's music started playing again. Everyone in the arena looked and saw Miss Marvel triumphantly parading her way to the ring, the blonde teen carrying the American flag as she did. John felt conflicted; on the one hand, Carol was using his music to come out on. However, she was carrying the American flag and saluted as she hoisted it up, using a cord to tie it to a ring post. Shaemus glared,

"Look, I know you're one of those West Coast Avengers, the whacked-out ditzy blonde chick."

Miss Marvel looked insulted, and Shaemus continued,

"Let me make it clear; you are intruding on my time, so go back to whatever beach rock you crawled out from under, and let the grown ups talk."

On a screen in the back, the other teenage Avengers saw what was happening. Shawn Michaels winced,

"Oh, this is going to end badly. Someone had better tell the Vince that Shaemus might be retiring tonight."

Triple H nodded,

"Yeah, that would be a real shame."

He then laughed,

"Yeah, right."

Leon shook his head,

"This is bad. We have to go down there."

The Heartbreak Kid smirked,

"I got an idea. Here's what we do."

He had the Avengers huddle around him and whispered their plan.

Back in the ring, Shaemus began,

"All right, so you have one fan, John. Only one fan, and she's probably so clueless has how she got here, so, it sort of counts as half a fan. Now-."

Suddenly, Triple H's entrance music started to play, and the self-proclaimed King of Kings stepped out, along with Shawn Michaels, and the West Coast Avengers. Shaemus shouted into the microphone,

"What is going on here? Who invited them?"

Leon walked into the ring. Borrowing another microphone, he said,

"We're hear to retrieve Miss Marvel."

He then turned and whispered to the blonde heroine, but she pouted,

"But, Leon! Johnny needs me!"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"And I often say she's out to steal my boyfriend."

Carol spun around,

"At least I don't tackle him every time I see him and hang all over him."

The lioness smirked,

"Like you do with your Johnny?"

Cena looked at Leon,

"How do you put up with them?"

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"I honestly don't know."

Shaemus demanded,

"This is my time and I'm gonna say what I want, and I'm not letting two hormonal little bitches say otherwise!"

At this, both women turned to the self-proclaimed Celtic Warrior with murderous intent. Of course, Shaemus swallowed and tried to say something when both girls grabbed him. Leon shook his head,

"Ladies, no!"  
Shaemus thought he was in luck. But, just as the girls were starting to let go, Leon grabbed the Celtic Warrior by the neck and delivered a choke slam, right into the middle of the ring. He then rolled him over and threw him out of it. The crowd was on their feet and Leon brushed his coat off. Farrah smirked,

"Nice one. Now that that's done with…"

She turned to Miss Marvel,

"You better keep your hands off my boyfriend, Barbie."

Miss Marvel glared back,

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell you something, furball; Leon likes me more. I'm smart, sexy, and above all; I am civil. I don't prance around and parade my…assets in front of him."

Farrah shot back,

"Oh, yeah? How about that time you were in his room with nothing but one of John Cena's shirts on?"

Cena blinked at that. Leon groaned,

"Oh, here we go again."

Carol threateningly pointed a finger at the furry heroine,

"At least I WORE clothing when trying to seduce him."

Farrah remarked rather cat-like,

"Only because he knows that you stuff your shirt with inflated balloons."

Carol shot back,

"At least I don't get love letters from a horny Greek bitch!" (1)  
Farrah's eyes widened and roared,

"DIE, BARBIE!"  
She tackled her blonde nemesis and a cat-fight broke out. Crisis and Cena managed to escape the ring and watched. The thousands of fans cheered on the two teens, enjoying the cat-fight. Shawn shook his head,

"Wow, that went according to plan better than I thought it did."

Triple H nodded,

"Yeah, Shawn, but there's one thing missing."

He pulled out a referee shirt. Putting it on, he slid into the ring and ordered a bell be sounded for a match. Crisis groaned into his hands,

"Oh, God. This is not happening. This is a bad dream."

Black Panther commented,

"I must admit; they are both capable scrappers."

Crystal blinked,

"I just remembered something; how are the adults going to feel about this when we get back?"

Leon then realized and said,

"I really wish I could drink. I really wish I could right now."

Cena shook his head,

"That's too bad. On the upside, I can get out of here."  
He bolted backstage.

**The Next Morning… **

War Machine, Pulsar, and Wonder Man had the teen heroes and heroines seated. Monica glared,

"What were all of you thinking?"

Carol explained,

"But, it was John Cena. I had to see him again."

The light-powered heroine rolled her eyes,

"Did you have to get into a fight with Persiana, in front of thousands of fans, with millions more watching?"

The blonde said,

"She started it!"

Farrah shot back,

"You made me fight!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

War Machine shouted,

"ENOUGH!"

The armored Avenger shook his head,

"What I'm more surprised in is the way Crisis behaved."  
The red-eyed hero sighed,

"Shaemus insulted the girls. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

Farrah wrapped her arms around him,

"Yep, he was defending my honor."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"I'm surprised you have any, or know what honor even is."

The phone rang at that moment. Simon went to pick it up,

"Hello? Yes, he's right here."

He looked to Leon,

"It's for you."

Leon picked it up and said,

"Hello? Really? Wow, that's an honor. I'm still a minor, though. OK, just a thought. Thank you."

He hung up and said,

"Wow."

Hercules asked,

"What is it, friend?"

Crisis smiled,

"Vince was going to offer me, Persiana, and Miss Marvel a contract."

At this, everyone in the room blinked and looked at the three heroes. Monica said,

"I'm getting drunk now."  
Jim nodded,

"I'll join you."

End of One Shot

This is a reference to Donna Troy's attraction in the Persiana-verse towards Persiana.

AN: I wrote a little after I finished my Emerging Crisis series, but never got around to posting it. Sorry for the long delay; lots of editing.


End file.
